RBD MEETS HSM
by carefulositopeace
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL IS NEVER GOING TO BE THE SAME .....
1. Chapter 1

RBD MEETS HSM

THIS IS MY FIRST HSM FIC BECAUSE I STOP WIRTE THIS STORY FOR CARTOON FIC SO I DELETED SO THIS MY FRIST HSM FIC.

THIS STORY IS WHEN THE WILDCAT HAS THEIR BASKETBALL GAME EVERYTHING GOES CRAZY BECAUSE THEY WOULD FIND ALOT OF SECRET IN THEIR SCHOOL AND FIND THE BIG SECRET OF THE OTHER TEAM WHO ARE FROM SANTA MONICA HIGH SCHOOL. BEFORE THE GAME THEY FIND OUT SIX STUDENT ARE RBD. SO IF YOU DO NOT GET IT READ LIKE A LOT OF TIME IF YOU WANT TO.


	2. Chapter 2

One windy day, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton were shooting basket in the park because they were practices how to shoot free throws because they have a basketball game coming up with the Santa Monica Lions. They heard that Santa Monica Lions are the best because they won all their games.

Chad said "Dude I heard the captain is Mexican he plays in two teams' basketball and the soccer team."

"Yeah I heard his name is Diego Bustamante he is really good and his sisters go to our school said Troy

Chad was thinking who Diego's sisters were. "Who are his sisters." Said Chad

"Wow dude you do not know is Ximena and Andréa." said Troy

"Wait Andréa who is in our grade and Ximena who is with our brothers and sisters grade." said Chad.

Before Troy was going to say something Gabriella and Taylor came of now where screaming their names.

Chad said "Ok Taylor and Gabriella how did you know we were at the park."

"We saw Alexa and Ximena near the ice cream shop that Alexa told us you guys were here." Said Gabriella

"That explains a lot that you guys are playing basketball." said Taylor. Before Chad was going to answer Taylor.

Troy said "Gabriella you want to come with me to the party before the game because the principal told us to go to the party they throw before the game to get along with the Santa Monica Lions."

"I will think about it Troy." said Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa and Ximena were talking about the game that is coming up. Alexa said "So Ximena I heard your brother's basketball team is coming to our school to vs. my brother's basketball team."

"I know when my brother call and he call me Sophia because he was telling me the news he had over there." Said Ximena

"Wait he call you Sophia" said Alexa.

Ximena was giving a death glare to Alexa and said "Alexa you know that my real name is Sophia 'Ximena' Bustamante."

"Hey sorry is that Diego call Sophia ever since you were a little girl" said Alexa

* * *

Ximena cellphone started to ring _"Tu Amor I will all ways be your Tu Amor"_

(Ximena/ _Ryan_)

"Hello"

"_Ximena were are you"_

"I am in the ice cream shop"

"_Ok is that you may think why I call is that Sharpay is going crazy that you are not here at your house"_

"Ok Ryan tell Sharpay I be there."

"_Ok bye." _

When Ximena was putting her cellphone away. Alexa and Ximena heard their names and they turn their head and saw Jason.

"Oh hey Jason" said Ximena with a dreaming voice.

Alexa looking at Ximena with a weird look and said "Oh hi Jason ready for the game."

"Hi well yes I know you guys are in our side" said Jason

Alexa thinking what to say for Ximena and said "Well I am but I don't know about Ximena."

Jason looked at Ximena and said " Are you not going to our side so you are going for the other team."

"Ok yeah that is the true because my brother Diego is the captain of the Santa Monica Lions." said Ximena


	4. Chapter 4

Rumors were going on at school that Andréa was telling the other team the plan for the game.

"Annndréa" said Chad scream from the end of the hallway. "What do you want Chad Danforth?" said Andréa

"Look Andréa Bustamante do not give our plan for the other team." said Chad

Andréa look at Chad and said "Well Chad those are rumors because I never seem them and I am on their side because my brother made me."

"Well you have to tell that to Troy, so you are coming with me" said Chad.

Before taking Andréa's hand, someone stop him guess who it was the brothers of Ximena and Andréa. Everyone who was in the background gasp.

Andréa who spoke up said "Diego what are you doing here" with an innocent look.

"Well Andréa I am here for the Basketball game" said Diego.

"Diego this is Chad Danforth my friend and Chad this is my great brother Diego."

"So Diego you are from the other team right" said Chad with the look what- Did- I –Do.

"Yeah but I was going to get Andréa so I can surprise my little sister Sophia if you do not know Ximena so see ya and lets go Andréa" said Diego got Andréa by the force and left.

"OK people nothing to see that Dude was Diego Bustamante the other team captain Santa Monica Lions and that all guys and bye" said Chad running and when he turn the corner he bump into the water fountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella

Gabriella was getting her book out of her locker to got to homeroom when she closed her locker she bump into a Mexican girl she was the same age as Gabriella.

"Oh I am so sorry here let me help you." said Gabriella picking up the books.

"That's ok thanks, but do not worry this why I should be looking where I was going you know go to a school that you never been" said Mia.

"Well here, don't worried I know what you mean and my name is Gabriella.''

"Thanks, my name is Mia Colucci''

Gabriella look at her and said "So were are you going Mia."

"I am going to Ms. Darbus classroom." said Mia holding her books

"Well come with me I have her too." said Gabriella hoping that Mia well say yes and not get lost or bump to anyone.

Mia thought "_Well she seem nice but she is supporting the other team and I now someone well make her support us" _and said "sure."

So the two girls went to homeroom and talking about their life.

In Ms.Darbus's classroom everyone are talking to their friend about the game and other talking about that some students are coming to be in this classroom. But the back of the classroom the gang are talking about what happen this morning.

"So Chad you are telling us that you meet Diego Bustamante"said Taylor.

"Well yeah tell everyone that I meet him and he so over protective brother because he grab Andréa by the forces" said Chad.

Troy looked at him and said "Well you too are protective with your brother Michael and sister Emma."

"Do not go with that Troy you are so over protective to you sister Alexandera"said Chad looking at him.

"Chad you know that Troy only have one sister then two sister" said Taylor.

Before someone say something they saw Gabriella walking to them with a girl that they never saw in this school.

"Hi guys this is Mia"said Gabriella with a happy face

"Well Hi and Mia now that you know Gabriella this is Troy, Jason, Chad, and I am Taylor."

The bell ring and Miss. Darbus came in with Diego, Miguel, Lupita, Roberta, Giovanni, Raquel, and Santos or those students were the Santa Monica Lions.

"Ok class lets get started and Chad put the basketball away we are not in gym class" said Ms. Darbus with an angry voice.

Jason who wants to listen to Miss. Darbus because he was teacher pet to Miss. Darbus but he look over at Gabriella to see what she doing in her notebook and he thought _"Maybe she taking last minute notes."_

"Ms. Montez you are going to help Mr.Bustamante here to get use where his classroom" said Ms. Darbus.

Gabriella looking up to see Diego and said "Sure I help him, Ms.Darbus."

Than Ms. Darbus start taking about the musical.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that I stop writing the story because I had to go to High School for this program only one week, I had to write a summer

Sorry that I stop writing the story because I had to go to High School for this program only one week, I had to write a summer reading list because is going to equal some points. I do not know when school is going to start the only thing I know it's on a Thursday.

I going to start writing RBD MEET HSM because the other hand I start writing a story called California Girl so when I grow up or give to a teacher to help me because I may published the book.

Please Review the story Please.


	7. Important AN

Its was so long that Ms. Darbus did not know that most of her class was falling sleep but lucky the bell ring so everyone got out of the class to go to their other class.

"Come on Gabriella lets go to social studies class" said Taylor

"You go I will get there soon because I promised Ms. Darbus I show Diego around." Said Gabriella.

"Ok and don't be late girl" said Taylor.

When Taylor left she heard her name from down the hallway.

"Oh hey Diego" said Gabriella.

"So are you going to show me around the school" said Diego.

"But class is going to start and we are going to be late" said Gabriella.

Diego shaking his head and said "Gabi you don't know me my dad owns this school so when you with me you don't get in trouble."

Gabriella was thinking and said "Ok thanks for that nickname and sure why not."

In social studies class started Troy knew something wrong.

"Taylor you know where is Gabriella" said Troy.

"Are you worried that your girlfriend is not here" said Taylor.

When the teacher was going over the revelation all day long how it really happen and the Boston tea party. The time past so quickly and giving out the homework and it was 8 minute to 10:00 am.

"Ok class remember tomorrow we going to learn about the life about the colonies… the teacher was interpret when she heard the door open, Diego and Gabriella walk in the class room.

"Mr. Bustamante I know I can not give you detention but you Ms. Montez I can give to you because for skipping and you Mr. Bustamante I will give you the same thing as her" said Ms. Sanders (AN: Sorry I had to use it because she was my 8th grade social studies teacher.)

Diego spoke up and said "Ms. Sanders I can explain that she was with me and you can tell all the teachers or maybe less they saw us and did not give us detention because we were helping my dad around the school."

Gabriella was surprised that he said that and she said "Yeah you can tell his father Ms. Sanders."

"I am sorry Mr. Bustamante and Ms. Montez" said Ms. Sanders

The bell ring and everyone got all their stuff and went to their locker to get their books for the next class.

"Thanks Diego" said Gabriella

"You are welcome Gabi" said Diego and kissing Gabriella cheek and did not know someone was watching.

When Diego left that were the problem started.

"Gabriella Montez we have to talk" said Troy with a jealousy voice.

"Ok talk" said Gabriella when she turns around to face Troy.

Troy look at her with a angry look and said "What was that Gabriella you never skipped, now you let him call whatever he wants and kiss you in the cheek and you don't even know him."

"Troy listen when Ms. Darbus told me to show him around and after her class he told me to show him around and when we were talking about our live and we became friends" said Gabriella

Troy looks at her and said "I am sorry come on you worried me."

Gabriella kisses him and said "I understand."

The golden couple walk to their lockers to get their stuff for their next class that is gym.


	8. Important AN2

**Hey guys sorry I did not update last year to right now because something happen to my computer but right now is working between good and bad, the other thing was that I had a lot of homework. I do not know if I can delete this story and maybe tomorrow or Monday I can add the next chapter. **

**Peace!**


End file.
